


The Summons

by GypsySisters



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, headcannon, poor baby hap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: Nina Azarova likes to smoke too much, drink too much, and f*ck too much. Hap is a man in love.





	The Summons

Hap stood on the sidewalk, a piece of paper pinched between his fingers, looking up at the warm windows of Nina Azarova’s penthouse apartment that glowed so brightly they blotted out the starlight beyond.

The cool evening air felt crisp against his newly shaven face. Dr. Percy had not shaved in years, and the feeling of exhilaration on his tender skin of running the blade over his cheeks, his neck, his lips… it made him feel every sensation so much more acutely. He was a new man.

It was spectacular.

He pocketed the address, adjusted his tie, and cleared his throat as he mounted the steps, nodding at the doorman before ascending slowly and mechanically as the elevator brought him to her.

He was going to see her.

He swallowed, nervous as a school boy, afforded the relative privacy of his own emotions inside this gilded cage.

He was going to see her.

Heart racing in a manner only Prairie could instigate, he stepped into the hallway, approached her door, and knocked.

He was going to see her.

The door swung open and a golden light spilled out, bathing her body in spectacular radiance. She wore a silk dressing gown tied lazily about her waist and as she looked him over, her posture became languid as she leaned against the doorframe, her mouth dropping momentarily in surprise before she blinked and smiled seductively. When she spoke, her voice was sultry and low, thick with a Russian accent.

“So you have finally decided to take me up on my offer, Dr. Percy?”

Hap laughed, nervously looking away. “What offer is that?”

The silence hung between them until he looked back into her eyes, desperate to recognize a shred of Prairie there.

“Come,” Nina smiled and walked ahead of him into her apartment, her long legs swishing under insubstantial fabric as Hap gulped, his heart aching as he looked away to shut the door.

He followed her down the hallway, past the light installation of the tree against the wall, pixels of invisible wind whooshing through imaginary boughs, into the sitting room filled with soft fabrics and elegant decor… and he couldn’t help but think that he wished Prairie was here to share this experience with him.

She would love it.

Nina was at the mini bar, pouring them drinks as she eyed him carefully as he poked around the room, investigating her odds and ends. Her dressing gown had come open at the front to reveal a sensational nightgown with a plunging neckline.

“You’ve changed your hair,” she smiled, intrigued, trying to reign his attention back to her and the reason for his arrival.

When he turned to face her, she was nearer than he anticipated, drinks in hand. As he took a glass of amber liquid, she ran the back of her knuckles against his virginal cheeks and he felt desire for her crash through him like an earthquake. His heart pounding, he looked into her eyes like a scared little boy, so desperate to have what he’d wanted for so long yet was always out of his grasp.

“Do you love me, Miss Azarova?”

She blinked, baffled by his question, then her laughter filled the room like breaking glass. 

“Love? No, Dr. Percy.” As he pulled away, she grasped onto his shoulders, pulling him back, speaking deeply, “I do not have to love you to fuck you, but it is… sweet of you to ask.”

She leaned closer to him, angling her head as their mouths all but connected.

It was her, but it was not her. It was a different version of her: harder, impenetrable, unaffected by him.

As her hands explored his arms and her breath moved against his lips, he closed his eyes, tried to imagine, tried to pretend she was the woman he loved. Suddenly, he grabbed her, their glasses shattering against the floor as he pushed over an end table and pressed her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. 

“You will not speak. Do you understand me?”

Nina looked at him, wide eyed and desirous. Her lips pulled into a careful smile and she nodded. 

“Good girl.”

He slipped both wrists into one grip and used his free hand to run a calloused finger over her soft alabaster skin, touching her earlobe, her jawline, running his finger down the column of her neck and kissing her there as she sighed.

He had his way with her, stripping her against the wall, fucking her on the sofa, against the window, in her bed, even up against the pixelated tree, its limbs shuddering against the wall. But no matter how desirously she held him, how she moaned and gushed with ecstasy, the ache in his chest only grew worse.

She looked like his Prairie, but she was not her. She did not have Prairie’s softness, her vulnerability, her openness to wonder, her stubbornness, her struggle.

Silently, Nina lit a cigarette. Silently, she offered him a drag. He declined. Standing, dressing, he gazed out of the bright room and into the darkness beyond. He needed to be away from this facsimile of his desire. He needed… he needed to devote himself to the work… he needed to find his way back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Omggggggggg PART TWO!!!!!!
> 
> Amirite?!?!?!
> 
> I loved it & look forward to a zillion rewatches & headcannons & fangirling moments.
> 
> Here’s to getting my feet wet writing HOAp fanfic again :) I’m sure there’s more on its way.


End file.
